


10 Things I Hate About You

by Nevyn



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: A short one-shot ficlet from Kate's POV, based around the poem / song of the same name.





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> In a brief flash of inspiration, it came to me. Dunno why, but I'll take the credit, just because. Reviews welcome!

10 Things I Hate About You.

I hate the things your voice does to me,  
And your adorable hair.  
I hate the way you want to drive my car,  
I hate it when you stare (still creepy, Castle!).  
I hate the way you wear those suits,  
The way you read my mind (keep my secrets unseen).  
I hate that you chose your ex (again),  
I'm not one to go green.  
I hate the way it's always CIA,  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh,(crime scene, okay?)  
Even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around,  
And the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,

Not even close…

Not even a little bit…

Not even at all.


End file.
